gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Seven-70
|related = Specter |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Super GT (needles) Super GT (dial texture) |inttxd = Super GT |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = seven70 |handlingname = SEVEN70 |textlabelname = SEVEN70 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dewbauchee Seven-70 is a two-door coupé featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, released on July 5th, 2016, during the Seven-70 Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Being a Dewbauchee vehicle, the vehicle is based on an , specifically the . The overall design takes influence from said vehicle, seen particularly in the greenhouse area, side profiling, and wheel-spoke design. The car also takes a large amount of influence from the in the front fascia, particularly in the front grille and central hood vent, its element design as well, visible in its headlights (though the Seven-70's headlights are smaller) and the unique side vents which link airflow from the hood along the flanks of the car. In the front profiling, the car features many grille elements, with a significant curve running from the wings of the car down to the base of the front, supporting two vertical elements of the main grille. Below this is a carbon-fibre splitter. The Seven-70 has LED headlamps with carbon-fibre bezel interior and LED strips running down the outer side of the lamp. In its stock configuration, the vehicle has three grilles positioned on the hood: one centralized at the front directly behind the car emblem and two just above the car's front wings. The car's belt line down the side of the car remains straight until reaching the B pillar, where it splits to form a character line which results in the large curved boot of the car. Rather than the strake lines on counterpart's the side of the car, the Seven-70 has a simple sharp groove down the side, which is similar to that found on the F12berlinetta. This groove forms as part of a fender vent/gill which runs inline with the curvature of the front wing, directly behind the front wheels. The line formed as part of the door pillar is also based on the One-77's. Behind the side window, there is a small window channel, followed by a much smaller window which ignores the typical curved shape found on other sports cars. The vehicle has a carbon-fibre roof. The rear fascia is slightly different from those of most other Dewbauchee vehicles, omitting the signature C-shaped rear lights. Instead, the Seven-70 features much smaller rear lights. The rear window is rather small and resembles the counterpart's. The Seven-70 has twin-exit twin exhausts with chrome circular exhaust tips and carbon-fibre-grille exhaust housing, all positioned behind the rear wheels. Also on the rear is a large 6-element, carbon-fibre diffuser, with a central grille splitting the diffuser in half below the rear license plate in an inset body panel. The interior of the car is the same as that found in the Rapid GT and 9F. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car is a high-performing car for its class, falling short of the power and acceleration required of a supercar, although the Seven-70 has a very high top speed. The car has a relatively heavy weight, a fact that, along with its RWD drivetrain, means it lags behind other sports cars in terms of acceleration. It also suffers from poor traction. It is slightly heavier than the Rapid GT, but it is still lighter than the 4-door Exemplar and the 2-door Massacro. The car has a six-speed gearbox that gives it much more potential in speed, whereas a few other sports cars have only five-speed gearboxes. The engine sound is a variation on the Massacro's and F620's, being a high-revving engine, with smoother timing and louder combustion. The engine cover appears to be a V8 with cold-air intakes from the grilles. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Seven-70-GTAO-RSCstats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery DewbaucheeSeven70 Ad GTAO.png|Advertisement. Seven-70-GTAO-LegendaryMS.jpg|The Seven-70 as seen on Legendary Motorsport Seven-70-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Seven-70 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $695,000. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a mid-class target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: 5P33DY, 4LL0Y5 and FRU1TY. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The engine emits an electrical beep when turned on, this sound effect is also used on the Cognoscenti, Cognoscenti 55, and their armoured variants. *The name "Seven-70" is clearly a play on "One-77", the car it is based on. *The description of the car references the limited production of just 77 (relating to the car's number) One-77's. *The left-most exhaust pipe (for the stock exhaust) does not appear to have exhaust smoke coming out. The lack of exhaust is most likely an oversight. See Also *Massacro and Specter - Other Dewbauchee vehicles with similar styling cues. Navigation }}pl:Seven-70 Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online